1. Field
This disclosure is directed to a light emitting device with improved life characteristics and a method for fabricating the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays are becoming increasingly important tools for the transmission of information in current information society. With recent remarkable advances in display technology, considerable research efforts have been directed towards the development of light emitting devices that are smaller in size and longer in lifetime than existing light sources.
Particularly, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have longer lifetime than any other known light source, and possess the advantages of reduced power consumption and high efficiency because they directly convert electrical energy into light energy. Based on these advantages, light emitting devices including LEDs have attracted much attention as next-generation light sources for displays and lighting systems. Continuous efforts have been made to develop light emitting devices with improved life characteristics as well as high luminescence efficiency and good color reproducibility. For example, many attempts to introduce a light conversion layer on top of a light source have been made to achieve good color reproducibility over the entire region. Organic phosphors are typically used as luminescent materials for light emitting layers. More recently, semiconductor nanocrystals with good color purity have been investigated as luminescent materials for light conversion layers.
Numerous methods associated with improvements in the life characteristics of light emitting devices have been developed through the use or development of new light sources with high luminescence efficiency, the use or development of new luminescent materials with high luminescence efficiency for light conversion layers, the new structures of light emitting devices designed so as to have high luminescence efficiency, the improvement in the reflectance of light sources, etc. A particularly important factor determining the life characteristics of light emitting devices is to ensure the durability of the light emitting devices.
Research efforts to improve the durability of light emitting devices are still in very early stages and further investigations are currently in progress. In addition, there are continuing efforts to develop light emitting devices with improved lifetime and stability.